Starting a Smurfling Love
by The Smurf and Disney Gal
Summary: Four orphan smurflings were found in the forest. When they get adopted by Papa Smurf, they finally met the other smurflings in a mall and fell in love with them. Will they be able to control their love and hide it?


**This is a fan fiction with Vexy and Hackus as real smurfs. The other smurflings who live in the village will kinda make young love with the orphan smurflings.**

* * *

It was already morning in the Smurf Village, none of them still awake except Handy and Isabella. The two of them are picking smurfberries near the village. Isabella started hearing laughter out in the forest which made her worry that maybe they were the smurflings playing. Vexy woke up and headed towards the two smurfs.

"Oh, hiya Vexy" Handy greeted. Vexy ran towards them and started chattering.

"Hi, I heard smurfling chatters in the forest" Vexy said. "Do you think the smurflings are playing so early, I saw Gargamel lurking around the forest yesterday, looking for ingredients".

"I don't know about this, but I sure am sure that those are the smurflings out there" Isabella cooed.

"Yeah, but not sure what will happen to them" Vexy said pulling out a comb to brush her black hair. Handy took a look at the ground and found an olive green colored cloth on the ground and picked it up.

"Wow, who or what wears this kind of colored cloth?" Handy asked the two smurfettes" Handy said. "Wait, since this is a different colored cloth, maybe it wasn't the smurflings making those chatters. We've got to find out who was making those chatters".

"Okay, but hope Gargamel is not lurking around" Vexy said. The smurfs ran towards the direction where the chatters are coming from.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the Great Oak, four orphan smurfling are playing tag. Three girls and one boy. One of the girls stopped running and started talking.

"Smurflings" The smurfling named Margaret shouted. The others stopped running are started listening to Margaret. "We were so busy playing, we forgot to deliver our last box of chocolate cookies" Margaret reminded.

"Oh yeah, guess we forgot" another smurfling girl named Emily.

"I hope we find adopters soon" the other smurfling girl named Anabel said.

"Hope soon enough, I don't want to live in a forest in my entire life" the boy smurfling named Jake said. They were on there way to there next location until they saw Handy,Isabella and Vexy. The three smurfs were surprised seeing the four orphan smurflings even the four were surprised as well.

"Uh hi, we are making delivery of cookies for Mr. Greedy, do you know where he lives" Margaret asked nervously.

"You mean Greedy, well follow us, he lives in our village" Isabella said.

"But mind if you introduce yourselves first?" Vexy asked the smurflings.

The smurflings look at each other but Margaret started introducing themselves. "My name is Margaret, this is Emily, this is Anabel and this is Jake" she introduced. The other smurflings waved hello towards them. It was the smurfs' turn to introduce themselves.

"Okay, My name is Handy and this is Isabella and Vexy" Handy introduced. "But...

"But there are 111 of us in the village and only four smurflings" Vexy said.

"Hey but I was gonna say that" Handy mumbled.

"But can we asked you a question, is there a papa or mama in your village" Anabel asked.

"Of course! Papa Smurf! But why are you asking?" Isabella cooed.

"I know there is only such thing as a Papa Smurf but there will be a Mama Smurf if the Papa Smurf marries a smurfette. But we are just asking if they would adopt us" Emily said.

The smurfs knew that they were orphans but first have to ask Papa Smurf if they could be their younger brother and sisters like the other smurflings back at the villlage. "Okay, you will be able to come with us" Isabella said.

"Thanks" Margaret said excitedly. "Yehey! A family of our own" Emily shouted. "We finally have a papa" Anabel shouted happily. "Finally, adopters I am so excited" Jake said jumping for joy. The group now headed towards the village.

* * *

As they arrived, Greedy was lurking around the village waiting for his cookies. He finally saw the smurflings on their way towards him.

"Is this him" Jake asked.

"Yep, it is him" Vexy said. Hackus suddenly jumped out of nowhere and hugged Vexy. "Hackus glad to see Vexy" Hackus said cheerfully.

"Okay okay, easy Hackus" Vexy said.

Margaret gave Greedy his cookies and told him about what their plan was in order to be adopted. "Thanks guys, I'll lead you to Papa's lab" Greedy said. The four smurflings followed Greedy towards a mushroom house with a red and black dotted roof which means they are outside Papa's lab. Greedy knocked at his door while the smurflings held their hands together for bravery.

"Come in" a voice said. Greedy and the smurflings went inside the lab and saw a smurf wearing all red and with a white beard.

"Oh, hi Greedy, and who are you're friends here" Papa asked.

"Oh, these are orphan smurflings who delivered me cookies a while ago" Greedy said. "They are looking for adopters" he added.

"Oh, I see, well welcome to the family smurflings, you get to sleep in the other four smurflings' bunkhouse and Handy will build extra beds for the four of you" Papa said. "We will put on a party tomorrow morning, is that okay for you" Papa asked.

"Yes Papa Smurf" all the smurflings said.

Anabel went closer to Papa and said their names. "That is Margaret, that one is Emily, the boy is Jake and I am Anabel" she said in a sweet voice.

"Okay, get ready for tomorrow okay, wake up early" Papa said. The smurflings came running out of the lab and enjoy a fun day in the village.

* * *

**Margaret wears an olive green jacket, black t-shirt,a red and blue stripped skirt and her brunette hair tied up in two low pigtails. Emily wears a pink wool snow hat with a light blue sweater, black pants and has Dirty blonde hair. Anabel wears a knee high dress with polka dots for design and a red ribbon tied up in a bow on the top of her straight red hair. Jake wears a black jacket with purple pants and a scarf with a black smurf hat. Hope ya like it.**


End file.
